Wireless communication networks typically provide a number of different services, such a voice and data communication services. Most wireless communication networks typically offer a single type of voice communication service, interconnect voice communication services (also referred to as circuit-switched voice communication services). Interconnect voice communication services provide a full-duplex communication between two communication endpoints.
Another type of voice communication service is push-to-talk voice communication service (also referred to as dispatch communication service), which involves a half-duplex communication between two or more communication endpoints, such as push-to-talk communication stations. Thus, a push-to-talk call requires floor control to ensure that only one endpoint has permission to talk at any particular time during the call. Push-to-talk systems typically implement floor control by having communication stations send a floor request message when the push-to-talk button is depressed and a floor release message when the push-to-talk button is released. When none of the communication stations of a push-to-talk call currently controls the floor, any of the communication stations can request the floor by depressing the push-to-talk button. While the push-to-talk button is depressed the user can speak into the communication station and the voice is transmitted to other communication stations of the push-to-talk call. When the push-to-talk button is released a floor release message is transmitted by the communication station.